


Moonflower

by elleoellie



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged up characters, Extreme Spoilers!!!, F/F, Trans!Hau, but not for anything bad, just because 15-18 year olds are easier to write lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleoellie/pseuds/elleoellie
Summary: **SPOILERS**
A post-game look at Lillie and Moon's relationship. Multi-chapter, but mostly romantic fluff with a little bit of angst at the start.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gladion, Lillie, Moon, and Hau are all aged up a little here. Not for any gross reason, just because I think it's more realistic to have older teenagers roaming Alola. Gladion is 18, Lillie is 17, Moon is 17, and Hau is 16, almost 17.
> 
> Also, in this world, it took Moon just about a month to complete the island challenge and become champion.

Exeggcute island was burning. This by itself should have been a major cause of concern for Moon, but the fires licking at her heels did little to break her peaceful state of mind. What did, however, was the shrill cry that began right beside her. Immediately, Moon kneeled over, panic flooding her lungs and tears welling up in her eyes, coming face to face with the source of the scream-Lillie. 

 

Moon suddenly jolted awake, her sleeping bag rustling as she did. Sighing, she fell back to her pillow. This must have been at least the eighth dream like this since Lillie left, and it had only been two weeks. Reluctantly, Moon left her sleeping bag, peeking her head out of the tent, the warm Poni breeze greeting her. After a brief berry breakfast, the young Alolan champion packed up her camp, ready for another day of exploring the Poni meadows.

 

Ever since beating the Elite Four, Moon had set out to complete her Pokedex, and the wilderness of Poni Island seemed a great place to start. Things had been going pretty well, too! She even ran into the two former champions of Kanto. But the last few sleepless nights had made finding and catching Pokemon more difficult, to say the least; still, she was determined to help Professor Kukui with his research. But by lunchtime, all Moon had managed to capture was one lone Ratata. Reluctantly, the young girl set up camp once again to prepare lunch. Her leftover Malasada was interrupted, however, by the unmistakable clip-clop of a Mudsdale, as Hapu rode up beside her. The small girl hopped off her Pokemon and joined Moon by her camp.

 

“How’ve you been, Moon?”, she asked, “Don’t think I’ve seen you since the Champion’s party back in Iki...congrats, again.” With that, she began digging around in Mudsdale’s saddlebags.  
Moon laughed a little at herself, “Tired. I’ve been incredibly tired. And, uh, thanks.” She sighed. “You’re not here to convince me to go back to Melemele, right? I’ve already gotten three letters from my mom.” 

 

Hapu tossed four more letters from Hau, Kukui, Hala, and practically the whole of Melemele that Moon knew towards her. “Sorry. I’m the only one who knows Poni well enough to actually find you.” The two girls laughed, “But I really think you need to visit your folks, Moon. They miss you. I know you’re out here trying to complete that Rotomdex-” The Rotom perked up hearing its’ names, but Moon quickly hushed it up- “But they miss you! ‘Sides, you deserve to be with your friends.”

 

“You’re right, you’re right, I know.” Moon sighed, “It’s just, difficult, y’know? I don’t really know what to do or where to go next. I can’t say I expected the island challenge and Alolan league to last me barely a month. But you’re right. I’ll head on back tomorrow.”

 

Hapu smiled, standing up. “Glad to hear that. And don’t worry about knowing where to go next; I may not have known you long, but I know that someone with your talents will figure out something to do right quick. See ya, Moon.” She hopped on her Mudsdale, running off.

 

Moon groaned, sliding down to the ground. She knew that she was pushing herself too hard. But then she’d actually have to confront the fact that one of her best friends was actually gone. Sure, Lillie would be back, but who knows how long it would take? Only Gladion could answer that, and he didn’t even show up to see his sister off, let alone the Champion celebration. Moon resolved to talk to Hau about this; after all, if anyone could cheer her up, it’d be him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas or critiques please give them to me! This is my first fic since like 2011 and my first multi-chapter fic ever, so any feedback is welcome. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update this fairly regularly!


End file.
